Character Drabbles
by Risika Kiisu Seto
Summary: 100-word drabbles about different X-Men characters. Some may or may not be in the movies. Review or PM me if you have a specific character request! My first set of drabbles. I don't normally do well with this sorta thing... I go too indepth... so feedback would be nice! Rated T for mentions of violence and blood, and because I'm paranoid...
1. IntroductionDisclaimer

This is simply a series of 100 word drabbles, each about different X-Men characters. These are going off what I know about that character, sometimes going off what I think that person would think or feel.

I don't own these characters or any that may be mentioned, for I don't own Marvel. Nor am I making a profit off these drabbles. I wrote these on my own time, for my own amusement (or just for something to do). Most times it was me simply pondering the characters. Review! Tell me how I did, or if you have a request!


	2. LoganWolverine

Logan was always searching. Searching for his lost past. Though lost, he searches, hoping somehow some_thing _would spark a memory.

He had only found people who knew him, never a memory.

One thing seems to be constant; wherever he goes, Creed follows. The thought that, just maybe, Creed has something to do with his past has wormed its way into his head. He knew they had a shared past, but now… He's starting to think Creed played a bigger part than he originally believed. But every time they see the other, they fight…

One day, he _will_ find his past.


	3. VictorSabretooth

Victor enjoyed the hunt, reveled in the feeling of flesh giving beneath his claws, loved how the scent of blood would flood his senses as his claws pierced his prey… He was an addict. His drug? The scent of fear. He was a man who let the beast control what he did. He loved when his prey struggled fruitlessly, to see the panic in their eyes.

There was one thing he loved more; fighting with Jimmy. He wanted to see his brother _let loose_. As Victor always said, they're animals. Jimmy just hasn't let go of his humanity.

Not yet.


	4. MarieRogue

Every time Logan left, Rogue feld a deep sadness. Sadness for him. Sadness that he couldn't remember. But not just for him… There was a despair deep within her that he wouldn't let her go with him. She wanted to help him find his past, but instead she was left at the mansion.

She wanted him to know he wasn't alone, that people _did_ care about what happened to him. She knew Kitty, Jubilee, Storm, and Jean cared, as did many of the students. But he pushed them all away.

Maybe one day, he'll see that they all care.

Maybe.


	5. PietroQuicksilver

Pietro loved to go fast. He never slowed down, never waited for others. After all, he was the fastest person on the planet! He had all the time in the world. He didn't have to wait on flights since he could just run where he needed to go.

He could take what he wanted, _when_ he wanted, because no one was fast enough to stop him. No one, and nothing, could hold him for long. With Magneto as his father, no jail or prison would hold him more than a few days, if that! He could get away with **anything!**


	6. JohnPyro

Even before his mutation 'woke up,' John loved fire. The scent of something burning, watching the flames devour everything in its path…it enthralled him, made him feel alive.

Then he discovered he could control fire, if he had a source. He couldn't _create_ fire, only control it, will it to do his bidding. Even if he couldn't create it, he could _feel_ it in him, running through his veins. It was as if what made him feel alive was _keeping_ him alive. The **only** other person who could ever understand, even slightly, was that ice fool, Bobby. No one else.


	7. BobbyIceman

Bobby knew he irritated the team with his "class clown" attitude. But he did it to deal with the world. He could become a living ice sculpture, but that didn't mean he was cold hearted. The insults people threw at him hurt, so he joked around to deal with it.

He had ice in his veins, like John had fire. He wouldn't understand what it felt like to be 'hot-blooded,' but he could understand how it was to be set apart from others, even among mutants. It was hard, but he would deal with it, just like he usually did.


	8. Sabretooth on Kuga

**Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I've been working on Feral Trauma...**

**This one is dedicated to lilyoftheval5, who was the only one to review my drabbles. I'll get to Scott and Charles when I can finally get in their heads... XP**

**This is Sabretooth's POV on Kuga. Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Sabretooth was attracted to the cub. She was like him; she couldn't hide her claws or fangs, unlike Jimmy. But she hadn't completely accepted what she is. She didn't push it away either. She was young. She could still learn.

He knew he wanted her as his mate. He wanted to keep her at his side. He wanted to ensure no other male touched her. He'd already decided; she was _his._

His human counterpart didn't see it that way. That's fine with him. Sabretooth would take what was his, with or without Creed's approval. Sabretooth always got what he wanted.


End file.
